Ethan Carter
"I may be broken and brittle by the time I'm done but I will never stop searching for the family I've never know" -Ethan Carter Ethan Carter is one of the main characters of the Rebirth timeline. He, his brother and his sister all grew up with their adopted family from (Ethan's age at the time) the age of 17. History The Incident Ethan, Henry and Samantha have had no recollection of their family from before they started living with their adopted family. They would all stay with the family until each one reached the age of 18. In the year 3156, 9 years after Ethan leaves on his own, he receives a letter from his adopted parents to visit, his sister and brother join him for the visit. Upon arriving at their family home Ethan is knocked out. Once awoken he saw the house was destroyed his adopted family dead and his brother and sister missing. And so the stage was set. Life Before The Incident/Ethan's past Ethan's past before his adopted family is unknown. After leaving his adopted family at the age of 18 Ethan sought out work in Primus. Ethan would eventually find work as a guard at Greenplain Ranching Company. It is said through passing conversation that Ethan left for a unmarked town in the desert after unknown problems with the head of Greenplain. Ethan would be hired as a mercenary by John Tundlerlun soon after. He worked as a hired mercenary for an unknown amount of time. Ethan left after a year to start his own business as a private investigator in is home country of Meridian. Ethan would eventually serve in the Two Year War between Meridian and The Hrian Brotherhood. After the Incident After the Incident Ethan had one goal, to find his brother and sister. Ethan received information from Meridian investigators that reports of his brother and sister were coming in from an island to the north west. Do to Ethan's time in the war they offered him transport on a boat with some Meridian researchers to a port located on the island. The boat the researchers were using was a old salvaged GNA tanker. The ship would not make more than 5 miles offshore before sinking in a storm. Ethan would wake up the next day alone on a beach, in a place he had never been in, he had made it to the island. Against all odds he was alive. That is were Ethan's story begins. Ethan's involvement in The Two Year War In 3153 the Two Year War started. Ethan joined the war after the city he was situated in was attacked by The Hrian Brotherhood. After joining he was chosen to pilot an old salvaged aircraft, a rare thing to come across in Ethan's world. He was also supplied with a single old revolver and trained on how to use it, most people did not fight with a firearm as production of them was not easy. It is unknown what Ethan did in the war besides this information but he has shown that he has regrets about whatever he did or saw. Trivia * Ethan was originally named James but it was changed after the creator decided thought it "didn't roll off the tongue". * Ethan was going to be married but this was changed early on to better fit the story * Ethan's jacket is a relic from his time fighting in the Two Year War * Ethan was one of the only people to ever pilot (In the Two Year War) an aircraft in his Timeline do to them being hard to find, salvaged and repaired. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists